Memorias
by Laymi
Summary: Después de años de súplica y lograr el sagrado casamiento. Gray y Juvia, tiene a una pequeña de nombre Mei. Por desagradables circunstancias, Gray se encuentra cuidando solo de Mei, quien ahora tiene 4 años. Recientemente actualizada. (historia con tres partes)
1. Chapter 1

**Chiquitines míos, aquí estoy yo, con una idea loca que apareció de golpe en mi mente.**

 **Es un one-shot.**

 **Léanlo, y disfrútenlo.**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima-troll-sama.**

* * *

 _"Memorias"_

Cubro mi cara de nuevo con las cobijas, ya es de mañana y por la luz que el sol desprende, no es muy temprano. Hoy no me quiero levantar, parece increíble que lleve así tres años, realmente jamás pensé estar en una situación así, es más, no creo que alguien alguna vez se imagine a sí mismo en mi lugar, no creo que a alguien le guste estar así.

Estoy por dormirme de nuevo, cuando escucho pequeñas pisadas acercarse a mí. Abre la puerta con tanta energía que a veces pienso que la va a tirar, rodea la cama hasta llegar a las cortinas y abrirlas, gracias a que las cobijas me cubren la luz no me lastima.

Se acerca poco a poco a mí, me quiere sorprender, así que me adelanto a ella y salgo de la cama para cargarla y hacerles cosquillas. Ella ríe a más no poder, se retuerce entre mis brazos y pide a gritos que pare.

Su risa, eso es lo que mantiene de pie, ella ahora es mi motivo de vida.

-Papá, ¿hoy vamos a ir al gremio?- me pregunta una vez la dejé en paz.

Aun no sé por qué lo hace, si siempre vamos.

-Sí, nena- jamás pensé hablar con tanta calidez, y menos que salga de mí espontáneamente.

Ella sonríe, como tú lo hacías, con ternura, con calidez y tan llena de paz y amor.

Bajamos a la cocina, para comer nuestro desayuno. Tuve que aprender a cocinar, no sé si sea bueno haciéndolo, pero ella nunca reclama. Siempre me sonríe y me dice "está buena", y eso para mí es suficiente.

Una vez termina, pasa sus platos a la zona de lavado, y los deja relucientes. No lo puedo evitar, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, ella es tan buena niña.

-Hay que cambiarnos para ir al gremio- acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió.

Ella sonríe emocionada, asiente de cabeza y sale corriendo a su habitación. Yo la sigo, aún no sabe vestirse por sí misma. Cuando entro a su habitación, tiene el vestido atorado en su cabeza, y solo está en calzones, no lo puedo evitar, suelto una carcajada, y ella me ve por el ojo que tiene descubierto.

Me acerco a ella, y noto su error, no desabrocho los botones que tiene el vestido en la parte del cuello, jamás iba a poder ponérselo así. Se lo quito, los desabrocho y se lo pongo, arreglo los pliegues y partes del vestido que estén desarregladas, ella me mira fijamente.

¿Sabes? Tiene tus ojos, aunque desde que era un bebé, se supo; hasta ahora se ven idénticos a los tuyos, tan azules como el mar, tan profundos y puros. Acaricio su mejilla y por instinto los cierra. Tiene la piel suave, como la tuya, y blanca, también heredada de ti. Nunca pensé en tomar una broma de Natsu de buena manera. Pero, estoy de acuerdo con él cuando dijo, "gracias al cielo que se parece a su mamá".

Bajo la mirada, él no dijo eso, él dijo: "Gracias al cielo, es idéntica a ti, Juvia".

-Papá- me saca de mis pensamientos. La miro y me doy cuenta que ella me mira con preocupación, se dio cuenta de mi tristeza, de nuevo.

-Anda, ponte las medias y tus zapatos- acaricio su cabeza, para restarle importancia-. Me iré a cambiar- le sonrío para darle confianza.

Salgo de su habitación, y voy a la mía, no… a la nuestra. Me pongo lo de siempre, un pantalón y una camisa. Arreglo un poco mi cabello y cepillo mis dientes, escucho que Mei hace lo mismo, ya que siempre tararea cualquier canción mientras lo hace. Una vez listo, bajo, tomo una chaqueta, y me pongo los zapatos.

-¡Mei, ya es hora!- le grito.

-¡Ya voy!- me responde desde arriba, estoy seguro que entró a nuestra habitación, siempre lo hace. Ella dice que le gusta la foto que está en nuestra habitación, ¿sabes cuál es? Sí, la que no me quería tomar. Estás tú, tomando mi brazo, con tu barriguita de 8 meses y yo estoy a tu lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. La verdad que a mí también me gusta esa foto, tal vez por eso la guardo celosamente en el tocador, que solías usar.

Escucho sus pisadas bajar los escalones, me volteo para mirarla y ella me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Está en el 3 escalón, sé lo que va a hacer, se avienta directo a mí y yo la cacho con una sonrisa. Mei ríe y deposita un tierno beso en mi mejilla, yo la volteo a ver y le respondo de la misma manera.

La bajo y tomo su mano.

-Despídete de mamá

-Mamá- corre a la pequeña foto que tenemos de ti en un mueble de la sala-. Nos vamos, mami.

Siempre te llama con el mismo tono de voz, tan tierno, es más que obvio que Mei te ama Juvia.

Se pone al lado mío, de nuevo tomo su mano y salimos de la casa. "Nos vamos, Juvia", me despido mentalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminamos al gremio, no está muy lejos de nuestra casa. Recuerdo cuando la compramos, y querías tapizarla con mi rostro, gracias al cielo que no te deje. Y me sorprende que me hayas hecho caso, pues cuando la compramos estabas en tu 4 mes y eras bastante terca, la casa era cara, yo te propuse otra con menor costo, pero no la quisiste, ya que decías que Mei necesitaba de un buen lugar para crecer, con espacio suficiente y vista al gremio, y yo… siempre terminaba aceptando tus caprichos. Y ahora veo que siempre tuviste razón.

Tal vez te preguntes cómo es Mei, ahora que tiene 4 años. Pues te diré que es pequeña, su mano es pequeña. Tiene el cabello, como tú, Juvia, largo y rizado de las puntas, aunque el color de su cabello, es herencia mía, es tan azul que parece negro. Aunque a diferencia de ti, no le gusta mucho usar gorros, ya que siempre los pierde por andar jugando con Aron, ¿lo recuerdas? Es el hijo de Gajeel y Levy, es un año mayor que Mei. Y en lugar de ello, le ato un listón como diadema.

Sabes Juvia, a Mei le agrada bastante Levy, yo creo que es porque es la única en contarle historias, enseñarle nuevas palabras y aunque es pequeña le gusta y le pide mucho a Levy, que le enseñe sobre las magias olvidadas y las lenguas.

Y si te preguntas cómo la visto, no te preocupes, ya no la hago parecer un payaso.

Trae un pequeño vestido blanco, con holanes rosas, el que le compraste, cuando apenas nos enteramos que estabas embarazada, recuerdas que te dije que estabas exagerando, ni siquiera sabias si era niño o niña y ya le estabas comprando ropa. Pues ahora le queda perfectamente, trae unas medias del mismo color y los zapatitos rosas, que también compraste nada más nos enteramos.

Ella camina con pequeños saltos de vez en cuando. Recuerdas cuando iba a cumplir su año, y ya quería caminar, tú la tomaste de una mano y yo de la otra, dio sus primeros pasos, realmente fue un gran día, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Tenía una familia, tú eras mi esposa y Mei nuestra pequeña hija, recién aprendía varias cosas y ya nos llamaba "papá" y "mamá".

Por qué Juvia, si tú sabias de la felicidad que me abordaba en esos momentos, tú también eras feliz y a Mei la describía esa palabra. Todos en el gremio decían que éramos una hermosa familia, entonces, ¿por qué nos dejaste?

A veces me siento totalmente estúpido al reclamarte eso, tú no tuviste la culpa, eso lo sé, pero, te extraño mucho, Mei también te extraña, y te necesitamos.

-¡Mira papá!- jala mi mano para llamar mi atención-. Es Natsu-san y Lucy-san.

Levanto la mirada y es cierto, van frente a nosotros de la mano y con dirección al gremio. Mei les grita animadamente, ambos voltean, y se puede admirar la pancita de Lucy, lleva 2 meses de embarazo. Aun puedo recordarte a ti, siempre fuiste linda, pero el embarazo te sentó bastante bien, Juvia.

-¡Mei-chan!- la saluda efusivamente Lucy.

-¡Oh! Hola Mei, Gray- para mi mala suerte, otro de los favoritos de Mei es Natsu.

-¡Tío Natsu!- corre a él, y lo abraza, después se voltea y hace lo mismo con Lucy-. Tía Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa, Mei-chan?

-¿Tu bebé está bien?- le pregunta mientras soba y abraza la panza de Lucy.

-Claro que está bien, y sabes algo Mei-chan- acaricia sus cabellos-. Tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña- termina con una sonrisa.

Mei abre los ojos esperanzada, sonreí al verla así. De pronto siento que me jalan, es Natsu, que me alejo de las chicas, probablemente para preguntarme algo.

-Oye, necesito un consejo- me susurra. Voltea varias veces a ver a Lucy, asegurándose de que ella no nos oiga-. Cuando Juvia…

Duda un momento de lo que va a decir, y se muerde el labio inferior como arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo. La verdad es que no molesta o me pone triste que hablen ti. Lo que me molesta, es que piensen que yo me pondré triste o enojado.

-Ya dime- lo animo

-Bueno, es que, Lucy ha tenido cambios de humor muy repentinos y ya no sé qué hacer- toma el cuello de mi camisa y comienza a llorar. Yo suspiro, ahogando una buena carcajada.

-Sí algo aprendí de Juvia…- después de todo sí me duele hablar de ti-. Es que, cuando estén enojadas no hay que intentar calmarlas con comida. ¡Nunca!

-¿En serio?- me preguntó exaltado, de seguro él ha estado intentando eso.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo ganan peso. Entonces ellas creen que las estas intentando callar con comida, porque "están gordas".

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que sólo le daban sus ataques.

-Te escuché- ambos volteamos espantados, ahí estaba Lucy de brazos cruzados y con la mirada enojada.

-¡Lucy!- es lo único que sale de la boca de Natsu. Lucy se veía tan molesta que hasta yo temí por mi vida y la de Mei.

-Mei- la llame-. Ven hija, hay que adelantarnos.

La tome de la mano y nos escabullimos de ahí.

Unas tres cuadras más y llegamos al gremio, es igual, siempre tan animado. Mei se suelta de mi mano y corre directamente a saludar a Erza, quien, por órdenes del Maestro, está a cargo del gremio.

-¡Erza-sama!- sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando la llamo así.

-Hola, Mei-chan- la carga, a Erza le agrada Mei-. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Bien, estoy lista para que Erza-sama me enseñe magia-. Ah había olvidado decirte Juvia, para Mei, no hay mago más fuerte que Erza, ni siquiera conmigo hace excepción.

-Oh, aun no descubres qué magia tienes- Mei niega de cabeza-. Ya veo, y dime Mei-chan, ¿qué magia te gustaría tener?

-¡La de mi papá!- contesto tan animada que no pude evitar sentirme feliz y orgulloso.

Erza sonríe y me mira.

-No ha regresado el maestro, por lo que veo.

-No, hace poco habló por la lácrima, y nos dijo que todavía no acababa con su misión.

-Lo bueno que Laxus va con él- de verdad eso me tranquilizaba, el maestro ya es viejo, cada vez es más enfermizo.

-¡Buenas!- nos saluda con la mano Levy.

E inmediatamente que Mei y Aron se ven, se sonríen. Erza baja a Mei y ella comienza a jugar con Aron.

-¡Tío, Gajeel-kun!- detiene su andar Mei, para saludarlo. Creo que él es su favorito, sin contarnos a nosotros claro.

-Nada de "Gajeel-kun". Es "Gajeel-sama"

Mei lo mira por un momento, y después niega de cabeza, yo rio a creces. Por otro Gajeel da un suspiro rendido, para después sonreir.

-Veo que mi nuera está bien- la voz de Gajeel llama mi atención.

-¿Nuera? Crees que voy a dejar a mi hija, salir con tu hijo- no era para ofender a Aron o inclusive a Levy, era para ofender a Gajeel.

-¡Qué estás diciendo!- me grita.

-Lo que oíste, que no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para Mei- aunque sólo era para molestar a Gajeel, realmente sentía eso.

-Mira, stripper- me toma del cuello-. ¡Mi hijo es el futuro del gremio!

-¡Te equivocas tornillos!- no era difícil adivinar quién había dicho eso-. El futuro del gremio, ¡está aquí!

Grita mientras señala la barriga de Lucy, quien no tenía mucho humor para eso, se notaba en su rostro. Y entre una gritadera de quién era el futuro del gremio, obviamente yo defendía que lo seria Mei, comenzó el pan de cada día, una pelea.

Aunque estoy en la pelea, puedo oír y ver a Lucy, Erza y Levy. Sorpresivamente ésta vez Aron se unió a la batalla, Mei iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la detuve, con semejantes animales, no quisera que algo le pasara.

-Que cansancio- resopla Lucy, sentándose en una banca.

-Ya te acostumbraras- la anima Levy.

-La nueva generación- suspira con nostalgia Erza.

Mei está a su lado, sosteniendo mi ropa, que… ni siquiera sé cuándo me la quité. Ella me anima, gritando que yo soy el mejor, y recibiendo una queja por parte de Natsu y Gajeel.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu mami- le dice Levy, mientras la carga y la sienta en sus piernas.

Mei la observa, y le sonríe feliz, sabes Juvia, Mei siempre ha dejado en claro que te ama.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionada, a lo que todas le asienten.

-Eres la imagen de ella- le sonríe Erza.

-Incluso ahora, al igual que ella apoyas a tu papi, cuando pelean- ahora era Lucy la que le hablaba, mientras sobaba con ternura su panza.

-Dime, Mei-chan- llama su atención Levy-. ¿Aun crees en las hadas?

Mei también es una orgullosa miembro de Fairy Tail, tiene su marca de un color azul más claro que el tuyo y el mío, la presume en el mismo lugar que Erza, sólo que, en el otro brazo. Levy le contó sobre el origen de Fairy Tail, y desde ahí, ella ha querido viajar para encontrar una hada

-¡Sí! Encontraré una y le pediré un deseo- sonrió animada mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo.

Por un momento detuvimos la pelea.

-¿Qué le pedirás?- le pregunta Erza.

Mei se pierde por un momento en sus pensamientos, estoy seguro que tiene bastantes deseos, y también estoy seguro, que todos tienen que ver contigo, Juvia.

-Lo que más desees- le digo para que no se desespere en su búsqueda.

Ella me mira, y después baja su mirada, juntando sus pequeñas manitas, juega con ellas y toma el valor para hablar.

-Un… un abrazo de mamá.

Sentí como mi corazón fue estrujado, esa respuesta aunque me la veía venir, me dolió… bastante.

Por un momento todos se quedan callados.

-Mei-chan- la llama Erza.

-Mei- me impongo, sabía que Erza quería decirle algo, explicarle, pero quería ser yo el que lo hiciera-. Ven- me hinco para estar a su altura.

Levy la baja de sus piernas, y ella camina hacia mí, una vez está a centímetros míos, noto que por sus parpados se asoman pequeñas lágrimas. Las limpio delicadamente, y acaricio su rostro.

-Sabes algo, Mei- la llamo en un tono sutil-. Mamá una vez dijo algo muy cierto, ¿quieres que te lo diga?- ella asiente-. "Incluso si se desvanecen físicamente, sus sentimientos quedaran en los corazones de los demás"- Mei me mira entendiendo tus palabras-. Mamá está con nosotros, en nuestros corazones. Créeme Mei que ella lo último que quiere es que nosotros nos estanquemos. Juvia, se esforzó mucho por ti y por mí. Es normal que la extrañes y quieras verla, pero, sabes, ella siempre te ve y está contigo. Vive por ella, Mei, sé feliz como mamá siempre quiso que lo fueras. Nosotros amamos a mamá, ¿verdad?- Mei asiente con pequeñas lagrimas-. Entonces hagámosla feliz.

Mei me abraza, llorando por ti. La verdad es que, no sé si lo que dije fue por ella o por mí. Te extraño Juvia, nos haces falta.

Recuerdo cuando nos avisaron de tu muerte, una misión Clase S. Quise matar a Gajeel, e incluso nos dejamos de hablar por un buen tiempo. Hasta que Levy me hizo abrir los ojos, ella me dijo que no era el único afectado, todo el gremio lo estaba, y me pidió que me pusiera en la posición de él, verte morir, estando en tu momento más feliz de vida, teniendo una niña de 1 año de vida, después de haberte casado con el amor de tu vida, la verdad es que me siento un poco avergonzado refiriéndome a mí con ese título. Y lo entendí, Gajeel sufría como yo, él tal vez era la persona que más te conocía, eras su mejor amiga. Fui muy egoísta lo sé, al sentirme el único digno de sufrir por tu ida.

En ese entonces nunca pensé en Mei, era tan pequeña que imaginé no sufría e incluso que no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahora, al verla llorar por tu ausencia, querer tan solo que la abraces, me parte el corazón.

-Anda, ve a jugar- la separo de mí y limpio sus lágrimas. No tengo el corazón de hierro como para no llorar por ti, y si seguíamos así, iba a flaquear, y no quería que Mei sufriera más.

Ella asiente, me da un último abrazo y corre con Aron. Me levanto, suspiro tratando de calmarme, y siento una mano en mi hombro, es de Erza que me sonríe con ternura.

-Te has vuelto un excelente padre, Gray- oír eso de ella, me calma.

-Juvia vivió feliz- está vez era Natsu, aunque nuestra relación parece ser mala, somos buenos amigos.

-Lo sé- sonrió y volteo a ver a Mei, ella ya está sobre las bancas, jugando con Aron, Happy y Lily.

Juvia, perdóname por reclamarte tanto. Sé que nos miras y que también de duele vernos así. Estoy seguro que siempre nos estas cuidando y velas por el bienestar de Mei.

Extraño que me llames "Gray-sama", extraño que la llames "Mei-chan". Pero, te prometo que dejaré de quejarme contigo, y ahora que Mei está creciendo, que la protegeré y le advertiré del mundo. La cuidaré y le enseñare todo lo que sé, gracias a la experiencia que me dio la vida.

Esperaré para reunirme contigo, esperare para verte y oírte de nuevo. Mientras tanto, míranos Juvia.

Te prometo que yo… seguiré adelante por nuestra pequeña niña.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que, estaba dormida, y desperté y ¡pum! Idea loca llegó a mí. El nombre de los pequeños, tiene un porque. Mei es un nombre que a mí me gusta mucho, tal vez es porque todas la Meis que conozco me caen bien xD, y Aron, llegó de repente x3.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer one-shot, y la primera vez que narró desde un personaje, así que no sé cómo estuvo, si bien o mal.**

 **Pero, me sentí orgullosa cuando lo termine.**

 **¿Reviews? Por favor.**


	2. Un paso a la vez

¡Hola, hola!

Sí, he decidido que esta historia tendrá tres partes. Espero les guste ésta continuación.

Gracias por sus mensajes en la primera parte, me hicieron muy feliz, ¡las y los quiero!

Fairy Tail no es obra mía, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **-Un paso a la vez-**

De nuevo, estoy debajo de las cobijas, esperando a que todos mis sentidos reaccionen, esperando a despertar del todo. Y de nuevo, oigo sus pisadas, está vez se escuchan más fuertes y seguras, corre, lo sé porque incluso siento miedo cuando la escuchó más cerca, siento miedo porque…

-¡Papá!- cae directo sobre mí, sin importarle si estoy despierto o sigo dormido. Suelto un quejido, saco una mano de la manta y golpeo al aire-. ¡Auch! Me diste en el ojo

Se queja.

-Eso te ganas por irrespetuosa, ¿quién te enseño a despertar a alguien así?- me siento en la cama, ella se acomoda en la orilla y me mira inflando las mejillas. Cada vez más idéntica a ti.

-Injusticia- gira su cabeza-. Tú me despertabas así antes, papá.

-Pero soy tu padre- me levanto suspirando. Por un momento ella me mira y me sonríe, con una calidez única de ella. Y asiente de cabeza, como si eso la enorgulleciera, y eso a mí me alegra por completo.

-Vete a bañar, que después sigo yo. Y tú tienes que estar en la casa de Lucy a las 8 am- me estiro. Aunque las palabras me salen con importancia, no quiero pensar en ello, pensar en por qué irá a ver a Lucy, en todo lo que eso implica.

-¡Claro que sí!- se va corriendo.

Suspiro, por un momento me quedo parado en medio de la habitación, pensado en muchísimas cosas, y en todas ellas, Tú.

-¿Estás lista, Juvia?

.

.

.

-¡Whoa! Pero mírate Mei-chan, estás hermosa- seguido del comentario de Lucy, vienen muchos más de acuerdo con ella. Yo estoy sentado escuchando todo sin estar ahí del todo, perdido. Miro fijamente al suelo, hasta que un vestido se interpone en mi vista, alzo la mirada y me encuentro con ella.

Sonriendo con una felicidad indescriptible. Con su cabello amarrado en un moño, algunos mechones azules caen por su rostro y en la parte de sus hombros. Está hermosa.

-¿Qué opinas papá?- me pregunta y en su rostro puedo ver que mi respuesta realmente le importa.

Pongo una mano en mi mandíbula y la examino, su expresión cambia a una preocupada.

-¿Qué más puedo pensar? Que estás hermosa, Mei- lo digo con todo el corazón. Ella me sonríe y entonces yo mantengo esa imagen en mi mente.

Mei… Mei en un vestido de novia. Mei como nunca antes la había visto.

.

.

.

Sostengo su mano, y tanto esta, como toda ella tiembla. La miro de reojo y su mirada esta fija en la puerta cerrada frente a nosotros, mantiene sus labios apretados y sus ojos brillan, brillan pero igual tiemblan.

-Mei, antes de entrar quiero decirte algo, hija- ella inmediatamente voltea a verme-. Te quiero muchísimo y quiero que seas feliz el resto de tu vida. Hablo por mí y por Juvia, al decirte que este día es el más importante para nosotros. Disfrútalo y no te preocupes de nada.

Ella me mira fijamente por unos segundos. Ríe, me abraza y yo la mantengo en mis brazos como la persona más valiosa que es para mí.

-Gracias papá. Estoy segura que mamá está aquí con nosotros. Ayer la vi… en mi sueño.

La miro sorprendido, y mi corazón late como había olvidado hacerlo.

-Es hermosa papá, mamá es la persona más cálida. Ella me abrazo, sentí su aroma, y ahora siento su apoyo.

Me mira y sonríe. De nuevo, siento como si esas palabras las apropiara, como si fuesen para mí. Las puertas se abren y la música empieza. Mei toma mi brazo y dirige la mirada al frente, yo hago lo mismo y ambos caminos hacia el altar.

Las miradas están puestas en nuestro andar, especialmente en Mei. La mía únicamente está en ella, pero sé que la de ella solo le pertenece a Aron, quien la espera en el altar. Una vez llegamos, él me agradece y la mira como si Mei fuese la única presente, como si nunca la hubiese visto.

Como yo te miré ese día…

Me incorporo en mi lugar, a un lado de Gajeel. La ceremonia comienza.

Lucy y Lissana son las damas de honor. Erza la madrina en compañía de Laxus, quien es el nuevo maestro. Supongo que lo sabrás, ¿no, Juvia? Ya que posiblemente estés presenciando esto en compañía del maestro.

Levy… Levy está hecho un pañuelo de lágrimas. Mientras Lexa, hermana menor de Aron y segunda hija de Gajeel y Levy, la consuela en compañía de Draco, hijo de Natsu y Lucy. Hay venido los demás gremios, inclusive Jellal está aquí, claro para acompañar a Erza, al parecer su momento ha llegado, es tiempo de que ellos dos hablen. Pero eso ya no me compete, ¿cierto?

Sin querer sonrió, pensando en los momentos en que me decías que estabas más que segura que ellos se amaban y sufrías porque no podían estar juntos.

-Es…- Gajeel llama mi atención- es tan parecida a ella y distinta a la vez- lo miro claramente sorprendido, él me devuelve la mirada y siento como si me sonriera-… a Juvia.

Es la primera vez que Gajeel habla de ti, en años. No puedo más que asentir de la sorpresa.

-Demasiada suerte para tu hijo- digo la primera estupidez que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Aron también es bueno.

-Nadie dijo que no

-A veces siento que lo menosprecias mucho. El chiquillo lleva mi sangre, por Dios

-Por eso mismo, eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Estás insinuando que el problema soy yo?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Nos volteamos a ver con bronca.

-Si no es mucha molestia, podrían callarse- volteamos con miedo hacia la dueña de aquella voz… Erza.

.

.

.

-Sí que eres un completo, estúpido- me reprocha, bufando.

-Cállate, por tu culpa me echaron a la parte de atrás…- cierro los ojos manteniendo el coraje-… ¡en la boda de mi hija!

-¡Que te calles!- me tapa la boca-, si no quieres que nos echen fuera- me suelta molesto- Después de todo, también es la boda de mi hijo.

Me cruzo de brazos molesto. En ese momento Mei me mira desde enfrente, voltea un poco y me sonríe nerviosa, yo le sonrío tratando de transmitirle que estoy bien, pero en ese momento frente a mi cara se posa un pulgar arriba, sí… de Gajeel. Suspiro.

-Tienes razón- le digo llamando su atención-. Es muy parecida a Juvia.

-Pero no del todo- ríe como entendiendo lo que siento. Lo miro y sonrió con algo de incomodidad, no lo puedo evitar, de cierto modo hablar de ti con Gajeel, es un poco…

-¿Sigues molesto?- pareciera que la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la parte de enfrente de la iglesia. Lo miré sorprendido, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-No, creo que nunca te pedí disculpas apropiadamente, sé que no fue tu culpa, fue un…

-Yo sí- suelta tan fríamente que me deja completamente callado-, yo sí estoy molesto conmigo. No hice nada, no llegue a tiempo- baja la mirada y cierra su puño con impotencia.

Jamás creí tener una conversación así con Gajeel, pero él necesitaba hablar, necesitaba nombrarte, Juvia.

Lo miré, permitiéndole seguir.

-Si te soy sincero, al principio me caías mal, Juvia se me hacía la persona más tonta por seguirte de esa manera- me mira con un poco de desprecio-. Cuando estábamos en Phantom, ella era muy reservada, se alejaba, si no fuera porque era miembro de Element Four, no me hubiese importado, pero teníamos que trabajar juntos seguido. Era callada, fuerte, pero débil, demasiado sensible, se culpaba de todo- ¿me lo estaba imaginando? Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

-Yo también note el cambio, cuando se unieron… el cambio de ambos.

-Por eso…- siguió-, mira, ahora que pienso más las cosas siento que Phantom nunca fue para ella. Juvia se unió porque no era bienvenida en ningún otro lado, porque llovía cuando ella estaba, sin embargo el maestro la "acepto" tal cual era, pero- suspiró-, nunca dejó de llover. Hasta que llego aquí. Por eso, te agradezco que cuidaras de ella.

-… No hay de qué, ella también cuido de mí- era lo único que podía contestar, Gajeel no quería que dijera otra cosa, se veía en su rostro.

¿Escuchaste eso Juvia? A pesar de tantos años, sigues en los corazones de todos, sonreí como tal vez, ya no lo había hecho, suspiré y tome valor para decir lo que tenía en mente. Para mí el agradecimiento de Gajeel, había sido relajante, pero yo también tengo algo por decirle.

-Sólo…- Gajeel gruño, queriendo que no siguiera, pero tenía que hacerlo-… no tuviste la culpa, Juvia lo sabe.

Sentí que esas palabras le habían caído bien, pues sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegó destrozado. Estábamos en el gremio, yo tenía Mei bebé en mis brazos y entonces él entró, contigo en brazos y fue ahí donde una parte de mí me abandono, recuerdo perfectamente haberte hecho un ataúd de hielo…

Paré, paré porque simplemente no podía seguir pensando en eso.

Miré de nuevo a Gajeel, el silencio reinaba, no había nada más que decir. Supe que Gajeel sufría tu pérdida diariamente, al igual que yo… tal vez que todos. Me da coraje pensar en todo el tiempo que lo trate mal, el día que le dije que él era el culpable de tu muerte. Gajeel era tal vez, el amigo que más querías, ¿cierto?

Sin darme cuenta, volteo al techo de la iglesia, como si al hacer eso te encontrará, bajo la mirada suspirando, no puedo evitar extrañarte, imaginarte en todo, pensarte.

-Puede besar a la novia- esas palabras me traen de nuevo.

Nuestra hija está casada, Juvia.

Sonrió, aplaudiendo por la unión de estos dos chicos. Y por un momento, nos veo ahí parados, siento como si tú y el yo de ese entonces me estuviesen sonriendo, parpadeo un poco, encontrándome con Mei frente mío, en compañía de Aron.

-Papá- me llama

-Felicidades, Mei- me abraza y yo la mantengo en mis brazos como la persona más importante para mí-, se feliz, pequeña.

Bueno, Juvia, creo que he podido dar el primer gran paso como padre.

¿Lo he estado haciendo bien?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sentí que debía darle su parte a Gajeel y a Gray, ¡y se nos casó Mei! Espero de verdad, que les haya gustado, para mí es muy importante su opinión :3

Contestaré sus reviews de la primera parte 3

doramassilvi : ay perdóname. A mí también me dolería mucho, es mi favorita ;3. Gracias por leer 3

Cherry uchiha 02 : Aww muchísimas gracias, perdón por lo de tu corazón ;u; no era mi intención, espero poder sanarlo un poco con las partes que vienen. Gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que ta haya gustado 3

MikuFuyuppe : Perdón |3 , espero tu kokoro esté bien, si no es así, te ayudaré a repararlo jajaja. Gracias por leer

IzzieBlake : Discúlpame, creo que eso de destrozar corazones se me dio (?, ese corazón se pondrá feliz, lo prometo. Gracias por leer :"3

Karu : Ay ;-; que hermoso comentario, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Gracias por leer.

G-jazz : Ay ): perdón por casi hacerte llorar, pero me alegro de que lo hayas leído 3

Mio uchiha : Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Trataré de entregar trabajos igual o mejores :3. Gracias por leer :*

Akira Nubl : Muchas gracias, jajaja bueno un corazón al que no le hice daño :3. Gracias por leerlo 3

WaterJuvia : Perdón por hacerte llorar y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Juvia también es mi personaje favorito, sí quise experimentar con esa parte de Gray y comparto tu opinión respecto a Gajeel, los amo como amigos, y me entristece un poco que Mashima los haya dejado eso un poco de lado. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi narración, la verdad soy muy insegura con ella, recién empiezo y ver que les gusta me hace feliz. Un beso y abrazo psicológico para ti también :3 por cierto leo uno de tus fics, es hermoso 3

Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, estoy llorando de la felicidad. ¿Saben? me alegra que les haya llegado, no por sus corazones rotos, sino porque supe transmitir ese sentimiento. Espero lleguen a ver la continuación (me tarde mucho).

Aun falta una parte -guiño-

¡Besos!


End file.
